Contrasts
by flickering-starlight
Summary: A simple Gelphie one shot of anger, sadness, and love in the moonlight.


Moonlight filtered through the small, dusty windowpanes and lit the sleeping face of Elphaba with soft white light. Her gentle, almost inaudible breathing filled the otherwise silent room. Opposite her, Galinda sat upright atop her bed, a dreamy look upon her face. Her eyes, filled with both peace and incomprehensible sadness, rested upon Elphaba's sleeping form.

_She could never know._

It had been a strange few days at school. She had entered the hallowed halls of Shiz in her usual pomp and splendor, surrounded by people who so desperately wanted a portion of her fame and beauty. Aside from her usual group, however, Galinda had been stopped short at the appearance of an almost mystical person, green skin standing out among her more "normal" classmates. Galinda had then felt immediate distaste, and it had seemed her loathing was reciprocated. This girl was her polar opposite, after all: quiet, studious, and different.

But now? Galinda defined the fire of her heart with a different term. For despite the unusual and sometimes uncomfortable feelings Galinda had when she was near Elphaba, she was nonetheless inexplicably drawn to her. Galinda feared the worst. Could she, perhaps, be attracted to Elphaba?

_She could never feel the same._

And now, Galinda wallowed in her longing, only showing her feelings in the darkness of the night, when no one could see her.

Or so she thought.

"…Galinda…?"

The dreaming girl tensed up like a deer in headlights. She prayed that perhaps staying still would make her invisible to the girl of her affections.

"…Galinda? Are you alright?"

Elphaba spoke gently, the weight of sleepiness still evident in her voice. Galinda snapped out of her reverie and turned to the other girl, giving her a gentle but hesitant smile of reassurance.

"Yes! I'm alright. Just… thinking."

The room was silent for a moment. Elphaba looked thoughtful for a moment, then said:

"How long were you watching me?"

There it was. Out in the open. Galinda froze and silently wished to herself that she had just stayed asleep that night. She giggled softly, nervously, but quieted down when her eyes made contact the warm chocolate brown of Elphaba's eyes.

"Not long. I just…"

Galinda's heart raced as she considered the possible outcomes of what she was about to say.

"You looked beautiful in the moonlight."

Elphaba was awake now. Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned pink as she gaped at Galinda.

"I… thank you?"

Elphaba was still frozen with shock and confusion. Galinda, fearing the worst of the other girl's reaction, jumped up out of her bed to try to rectify the situation, seeking to make Elphaba forget what she had said or at least believe that it was a joke (but it wasn't, and both knew this)

At the same time, Elphaba stood from her bed and stepped forwards, a frown gracing her elegant features. She wanted to understand, to make Galinda give up this cruel joke. Everyone knew that Elphaba was just a green freak. Why would Galinda insult her like this? (and yet, a small part of Elphaba hoped, knew deep in her heart that it just might have been serious)

And so the pair of them stood, just a foot apart, sharp jaw against rounded chin, golden curls against messy black strands, black silk against pink cotton. There was an energy between them and neither knew what it meant. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a stream of harsh whispers.

"What kind of-"

"Just forget I-"

"-a joke are you-"

"-said anything! I…"

"-playing here? Are you mocking me? That's why you were watching me, isn't it? My abnormal appearance must be a source of some amusement for you, huh?"

Galinda desperately tried to interject. She had not imagined things turning out so poorly, and cursed her impulsive self.

"No, Elphaba! Please listen, I-"

Elphaba was growing angrier by the second, and her voice was growing in pitch.

"No, you listen! I'm used to being ridiculed and made fun of, but now I can't even have a peaceful night's sleep without being a figure of amusement for someone else! I'm not just-"

Her voice was growing louder, and Galinda feared that this squabble would wake the others rooming nearby. She hastily tried to quiet Elphaba.

"Please, I can explain-"

As Elphaba grew louder and angrier, Galinda tensed up, seeking a way to defuse the situation. Elphaba's rant left no time for interjection, but Galinda needed a way to stop the argument. Besides, Elphaba was way too cute when she was angry.

"Oh, sure you can. Explain why you were staring at me at three in the morning! Explain why every day, you and your little friends laugh at me and-"

Soft lips on her own stopped Elphaba mid-sentence. It was like fireworks went off in Elphaba's head- she lost all coherent thought and forgot all about the words in her throat as Galinda's lips moved gently against her own. It wasn't possible for Elphaba's eyes to open any wider as Galinda gently cupped her cheeks, eyes scrunched tightly shut as she held the kiss for several seconds, or perhaps several years. Slowly, hesitantly, Elphaba's lips began moving against Galinda's and the kiss came alive for the both of them.

Galinda didn't know what pushed her to do it. Even though Elphaba had been terribly angry at her, she couldn't help but notice the beauty of the moonlight on her face and the breezy sway of her night-sky hair. She had lost control- had given up pretending. The kiss was more than she could have ever imagined: Her heart was set aflame even as her brain entered a panic mode. She thought she felt Elphaba's lips moving against her own, and basked in the feeling for a moment before snapping back to reality.

And just like that the pair broke apart and their contrasts were once again made visible: Elphaba, wide-eyed, fingers brushing her dark green lips as though seeking to commit the kiss to memory; and Galinda, mouth agape in terror and amazement as she stumbled backwards, fingers likewise brushing the place where Elphaba's once were.

"You…"

"I…"

Galinda stood, paralyzed. She did not know what had just happened or what was going to happen next.

"I-"

Elphaba started, but was cut off by Galinda.

"I meant it."

Elphaba frowned.

"What?"

"What I said earlier. I meant it. You really do look beautiful in the moonlight."

Elphaba's words died in her throat. It was true that she had found the other girl… alluring, but she had thought her too shallow and mean to ever be her type. Besides, they had hated each other. What could she say? How could she respond?

"I don't…"

"It's ok," Galinda said hastily. "I understand if you don't feel the same way. We can just… forget this happened! We can even go back to hating each other… if that's what you want!"

Hearing Galinda's defensive and heartbroken words, Elphaba quickly leaned down and grabbed the other girl's hand, holding it tightly in her own.

"No… I do."

She offered Galinda a gentle smile.

"I didn't realize it, but… I feel the same way. This is all very strange, but I know… I know that I like you, and I think I have since the first day. I just didn't believe there was any way… and you had Fiyero…"

Galinda grabbed Elphaba's other hand in her own as she responded with a smile.

"I've liked you since the first day, too. And I'm sorry for everything, the jokes and the mocking… I guess I just don't know how to handle affection."

Elphaba, blushing and still holding Galinda's hands, stepped closer.

"Maybe, together… we can learn."

The two did not know where this would lead. But they knew that they wanted to discover the possibilities.

"I'd like that very much"


End file.
